Future Warrior
The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. Appearance As a custom character, Future Warrior's appearance is entirely dictated by the player, whose race can be Majins, Saiyans, Earthlings, Namekians and Frieza's race, with the first three having male and female versions. Initially Future Warrior is created with a simple uniform but the player can buy a wide variety of clothing and accessories historically worn by characters from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball GT. However, Future Warrior's appearance in most artwork and promotional material is depicted as a young male Saiyan similar to adult Gohan in both facial features and hairstyle, but with red hair. He wears clothes similar to Future Trunks: an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, gray pants, and golden boots. In addition, he wears a white cape similar to the one Tien Shinhan wears during the Majin Buu Arc and a green scouter. Bandai Namco notes that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other established characters in the series. This appearance is not available as a default appearance ingame but is instead obtained after completion of the main story.Bandai Namco, E3, June 2014 Biography After witnessing several disruptions in the timeline caused by the Dark Frieza, Dark Cell, & Dark Kid Buu, Future Trunks summons Shenron wishing for a strong ally, one with the power to defend even time itself. The wish summons the Future Warrior from some unknown part of the universe, the Warrior is surprised by this and sees Shenron before the Dragon Balls scatter. Future Trunks immediately attacks to test the Warrior's strength, but the confused Warrior dodges Trunks initial sword attacks, before engaging him in battle. Following the fight Trunks introduces himself and explains that the warrior was summoned by a wish to Shenron to Toki Toki City to work alongside Future Trunks as a member of the Time Patrol to fix distortion in the Scroll of Time. This mysterious fighter is sent through time by Future Trunks by using the Time Storage Vault, and interacts with the history of Dragon Ball Z. The Future Warrior's first mission is to help Goku and Piccolo fight off an empowered Raditz, who dodges Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone! via Villainous Mode and tries to finish the boy off with a Saturday Crush. After saving Gohan from Raditz's energy wave, the warrior joins the fight and manages to help stall Raditz long enough for Piccolo to kill Raditz with a Full Nelson Special Beam Cannon. The Future Warrior's next mission is to save Tien Shinhan and Yamcha from Villainous Mode empowered Saibamen. After killing off several Saibamen, the Future Warrior fights and defeats Nappa and joins Goku in the fight against Vegeta. With the help of Gohan and Krillin, the Warrior and Goku manage to de-transform Great Ape Vegeta and manage to defeat the weakened Vegeta, force him to retreat back to his space pod. When Krillin goes in for the kill, the Future Warrior stops him to protect the timeline, with Goku also agreeing. After returning to Time Vault, Future Trunks tells the Warrior the reason time is in chaos is due to Dark Aura state empowering villains across time and wonders what is causing it, only for the Supreme Kai of Time to suggest it is a Time Traveler messing with history the same way Future Trunks did when he prevented Goku from dying from the Heart Virus and warned the Z Fighters of the Androids. A nervous Future Trunks introduces her to the Future Warrior, but her pet bird Tokitoki interrupts by perching on the Supreme Kai of Time's head causing her to yell at it in anger for making her look foolish, Trunks states "She's a very important person, trust me." and nervously tries to laugh off the whole thing. Power The Future Warrior starts off weaker than the Dark Magic enhanced Raditz, but is able to rapidly increase in strength in a very short amount of time. The Future Warrior is able to quickly grow in power by fighting strong warriors in the past or by training under a mentor. The Future Warrior is able to achieve incredible levels of power in only a few missions with what took Goku years to achieve, and can even become strong enough to cause physical harm to the God of Destruction Beerus. When the Future Warrior arrives at the time of the Battle on Planet Namek, he is strong enough that in his base form he and Piccolo together are able to stall against 50% Power Frieza, however they are unable to defeat him, later during the battle the combined power of him and Super Saiyan Goku is enough to outmatch 100% Full Power Dark Frieza. During the Androids Saga, the Future Warrior is able to fight against Androids 17 and 18 (with help from Super Saiyan Future Trunks), and by the time of the Cell Games can fight the Dark Cell Juniors, and Dark Cell in both his Perfect and Super Perfect forms (with help from Super Saiyan Gohan). Later during the Majin Buu Saga, the Future Warrior is strong enough to hold off both Dark Majin Buu and his clones with the aid of Super Saiyan 3 Goku. With the Future Warrior's power being said by Goten to be on par with Super Buu, when the Future Warrior comes to aid Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo during their battle against the monster. By the end of the game the Future Warrior is able to hold his/her own against both Beerus and Whis (with help from Time Patrol Trunks) and later defeat Démigra, an opponent more powerful than Super Saiyan God Goku. Techniques and special abilities The Future Warrior can use many techniques displayed by characters throughout the series and can learn techniques from various Dragon Ball heroes and villains, by taking them on as a Martial Arts Master or by obtaining skills from the skill shop in Toki Toki City or through Parallel Quests. The following are techniques utilized by the Future Warrior in trailers, in cutscenes, learned from various Masters, obtained in Parallel Quests, part of their default moveset, or available for purchase in the Skill Shop. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - Like most fighters, the Future Warrior has the ability to fire Ki blasts. *'Time Travel' - As an Elite Time Patroller, the Future Warrior can travel through time using the Scroll of Eternity found in the Time Storage Vault located in the Time Nest. The Warrior uses this method of Time Travel for Time Patrol missions. The Warrior can also travel through time via Time Machines located in the Time Machine Station, this method is used to travel through time for Parallel Quests where they fix distortions in time caused by Time Fragments. The Scroll of Eternity time travel method also has the ability to undo Captain Ginyu's Body Change if the Future Warrior decides to return to the Time Vault while still trapped in Ginyu's body during the Ginyu Force Saga. *'Buster Cannon' – Used by the Future Warrior to kill Mira. *'Kamehameha' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Kamehameha. **'Super Kamehameha' - The Future Warrior can use a more powerful version of the Kamehameha. **'Friend Kamehameha' - Used with Goku to defeat Démigra. **'Scatter Kamehameha' - The Future Warrior learns the technique after completing Krillin's Training. *'Kaio-ken' - The Future Warrior can obtain both the Kaioken and x3 Kaioken as rewards in the 2-Star Parallel Quest, "Invade Earth". They can also learn to amplify the technique by 20 after defeating Goku in a parallel quest. *'Evil Explosion' - The Future Warrior can learn this technique from Piccolo. *'Masenko' - The Future Warrior can learn to use the Masenko. *'Special Beam Cannon' – The Future Warrior can be taught the Special Beam Cannon through Piccolo's training. *'Galick Gun' - The Future Warrior can learn to use the Galick Gun if the Warrior takes on Vegeta as a Master. *'Final Flash' - The Future Warrior can learn to use Vegeta's signature ultimate skill by completing Vegeta's training. *'Giant Storm' - The Future Warrior can learn to use Nappa's Giant Storm. *'Destructo Disk' - The Future Warrior can learn this technique from Krillin if the Warrior takes him on as a Master. **'Chain Destructo Disk Barrage' - The Future Warrior can obtain this skill in Parallel Quest 16: Super Saiyan Legend or via the skill shop. **'Death Slicer' - This technique can be obtained in Parallel Quest 15: The Explosion of Namek. *'Sauzer Blade' - This technique can be obtained in Parallel Quest 11: Force Entrance Exam. *'Instant Transmission' - This technique can be obtained in Parallel Quest 19: Let's Train. *'Super Dragon Flight' - Teen Gohan's technique can be obtained in Parallel Quest 19: Let's Train. *'Burning Attack' - Future Trunks' signature technique can be obtained in Parallel Quest 19: Let's Train. *'Dancing Parapara' - The hypnotic dancing technique of the Para Brothers which the Future Warrior can learn via obtaining it from the skill shop. *'Dynamite Kick' - The Future Warrior can learn this chargeable rush technique by becoming Mr. Satan's Student. *'Orin Combo' - A combo technique used by the monks Orin Temple, which can taught to the Warrior by taking Krillin on as a Master. *'Wall of Defense' – The Future Warrior uses this technique to protect Gohan and Piccolo from Frieza's Killer Ball technique. They can also use this technique in regular battles as a skill. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *'Telekinesis' – The Future Warrior is capable of paralyzing foes using Telekinesis. *'Penetrate!' - The Future Warrior uses this technique to attack Démigra in the edges of space. *'Meteor Crash' - One of the Future Warrior's default rush attacks. *'Consecutive Energy Blast' - One of the Future Warrior default rapid fire ki blast attacks. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - One of the Future Warrior's default Ultimate Attacks. *'Mystic Attack' - Part of the Future Warrior's default moveset if they are either a Namekian or Majin. *'Fighting Poses' - The Future Warrior can learn various Fighting Poses used by members of the Ginyu Force and others. Each pose has is own special effect. While in Ginyu's body, the Future Warrior has Fighting Pose A as one of his moves. *'Body Change' - The Future Warrior can learn Captain Ginyu's signature technique by taking Ginyu on as a Master and successfully completing his training. *'Milky Cannon' - While in Ginyu's body, the Future Warrior can utilise Milky Cannon. Transformation Kaio-ken The Future Warrior is capable of using Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, and Kaio-ken x20. They become capable of using regular and x3 during the Saiyan Saga (via Parallel Quest), and capable of using x20 during the Frieza Saga (via Parallel Quest). Captain Ginyu's Body During the Ginyu Force Sage, the Future Warrior accidentally swaps bodies with Captain Ginyu after getting accidentally hit into the path of Ginyu's Body Change by Jeice, causing Dark Ginyu & Future Warrior end up in each others bodies by mistake. Realizing the switch, Goku asks the Future Warrior to infiltrate Frieza's spaceship to help Krillin and Gohan secure the Namekian Dragon Balls. The Future Warrior leaves Goku to fight Ginyu in the Warrior's body and infiltrates Frieza's ship without a problem. In Ginyu's body the Warrior helps Krillin and Gohan fight off Frieza's henchmen and Guldo, securing the Dragon Balls. Ginyu appears in the Warrior's body with Goku in hot pursuit and confronts the trio only for the Warrior to step up to fight Ginyu. Ginyu tries once more to steal Goku's body but Future Trunks' warns the Future Warrior of the Body Change in time for the Warrior to jump in between Goku and Ginyu restoring Ginyu and the Warrior to their original bodies. Super Saiyan If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. They attain this form either after the Frieza Saga (via Parallel Quest) or after the Android Saga (via shop). Super Saiyan 2 If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. They attain this form either after the Cell Saga (via Parallel Quest) or after the Buu Saga (via shop). Major battles *Future Warrior vs. Future Trunks *Future Warrior, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz *Future Warrior vs. Mira *Future Warrior, Krillin, Kid Gohan and Vegeta vs. Frieza (1st Form) *Future Warrior, Krillin, Kid Gohan and Vegeta vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Future Warrior and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Future Warrior and Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Future Warrior and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Villainous Mode; Fourth Form/100% Full Power) *Future Warrior, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan vs. Three Cell Jrs. (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior vs. Cell (Perfect Form, Villainous Mode) and Mr. Satan (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior and Future Trunks vs. Mira *Future Warrior and Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Villainous Mode; Super Perfect) *Future Warrior and Future Trunks vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Cell (Villainous Mode; Perfect form) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Mira *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Super Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Kid Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan), Goku and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Z Fighters vs. Beerus *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Beerus vs. Démigra *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus and Whis *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Frieza (Villainous Mode), Cell (Villainous Mode), Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Vegeta (Villainous Mode; Super Saiyan), Gohan (Villainous Mode), and Gotenks (Villainous Mode; Super Saiyan 3) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra and Future Trunks (Villainous Mode; Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra Final *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Démigra Final *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Frieza soldiers *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Frieza soldiers and Frieza (1st form) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Goten, Trunks and Videl vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Goten, Trunks, Videl and Adult Gohan vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), and Bardock (Great Ape) vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Bardock (Great Ape) and Vegeta (Frieza saga) vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Team Four Star's Takahata101 is used to voice the Future Warrior as their version of Nappa in voice option #8. This voice option almost constantly pokes fun by mispronouncing the names of techniques, such as calling the Ginyu force "Dairy Squad". https://twitter.com/Takahata101/status/566094315739312128 *During the game's Ginyu Force Saga, Future Warrior accidentally swaps bodies with Captain Ginyu after being accidentally knocked into the path of Dark Ginyu's attempt to Body Change with Goku, causing the Future Warrior to be trapped in Ginyu's body for at least three missions, before managing to be restored back to their origin body. Interestingly if the Future Warrior returns to the Time Nest during the time they are trapped in Ginyu's body they will be restored to their original body and Future Trunks mentions that the Body Change was undone by returning back to the Time Nest through the Scroll of Eternity, but they will return back to Ginyu's body when they continue the next Ginyu Force Saga Time Patrol mission. Gallery Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-07.jpg|Future Warrior art XenoverseNewFighterArt.jpg|Future Warrior art FutureWarriorArt.jpg|Future Warrior art Time Patrol Trunks and Future Warrior.jpg|The Future Warrior in front of Future Trunks Goku and Future Warrior battle Nappa and Vegeta.jpg|The Future Warrior punches Nappa in the stomach Future Warrior prepares a Kamehameha.jpg|The Future Warrior prepares a Kamehameha Future Warrior fires a Special Beam Cannon.jpg|The Future Warrior fires a Special Beam Cannon GokuVsVegetaSpied(DBNP).jpg|The Future Warrior watching Goku and Vegeta Future Warrior, Guldo and Krillin on Namek.jpg|Future Warrior, Guldo, and Krillin on Namek Xenoverse Scan 3 Pt 2.jpg|The Future Warrior in the 2014 V-Jump #8 See also *Saiyan Hero *Ultimate Tenkaichi hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) References ca:Guerrer del Futur pt-br:Guerreiro do Futuro Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Time Patrol